Recently, among a portable terminal such as a mobile phone or a PDA, a television receiver and a gaming device in addition to a personal computer, a terminal with a browser function capable of browsing a website on Internet becomes widely used. When browsing a website, a user views desired information by receiving webpage information and displaying it on the terminal using the browser function, and then carrying out a selection operation with respect to menus, buttons, hyperlinks and the like displayed on a screen of the webpage (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
As represented by a mobile phone called a smartphone, a portable terminal with an information input device called a touch panel has been widely used. For the portable terminal with the touch panel in which a pressure-sensitive sheet is laminated and arranged on a display panel including a liquid crystal or organic EL for example, in a state where a button, a hyperlink and the like are displayed on the display panel, when a user touches a desire display position on the pressure-sensitive sheet, a button or hyperlink corresponding to a position coordinate thereof is selected and input. In comparison with the use of a keypad, the use of this type of portable terminal allows various input operations.
However, when browsing a website using a portable terminal with such a small-size touch panel, there is a possibility that the following inconvenience occurs. Namely, plural pieces of information of selection operation objects such as menus, buttons and hyperlinks are generally displayed on a screen of a webpage. Because of this, display sizes of respective menus, buttons and hyperlinks are limited, and when they are selected in a small-size touch panel, respective buttons and the like are hidden by a user's finger tip. This makes a proper touch difficult. As pointed out in Non Patent Literature 1 for example, this problem is an important one to be solved, in order to keep good operability of a terminal with a small-size touch panel.
On the other hand, as represented by a table top display, a fixed terminal with an information input device called a touch panel has been widely used. When browsing a website using a fixed terminal such a large-size touch panel, there is a possibility that the following inconvenience occurs. Namely, when plural pieces of information of selection operation objects such as menus, buttons and hyperlinks are displayed on a screen of a webpage, respective menus, buttons and hyperlinks are not necessarily displayed within the reach of a user's finger. Because of this, there is a possibility that a user can not touch a desired menu, button or hyperlink in a large-size touch panel. This problem is an important one to be solved, in order to keep good operability of a terminal with a large-size touch panel.